the break up
by floraHelialover
Summary: hello! i've finally figured out how to do new chapters,and this story is for you,winxclubrules,because,you,ve always reviewing my stories,and i really love that you're so nice,i'm new too,anyway,read and review,please,i don't want just 1 review!
1. Chapter 1

hello! i know some of you don't like i just do stories with only one chapter, but i have finally figure it out how to do another chapters. anyway, this is a story about flora and Helia.

it was a hot summerday in magix. in alphea, flora stood on her balcony, waiting for Helia to arrive.

he isn't coming, i was sure on that, flora though.

her i am! flora heard a voice say.

Helia! where are you?

i'm over here, helia said and came to her on his leva-bike.

there you are! i though you shouldn't be coming, flora told him.

well, i am here, are you ready? helia asked giving her the helmet she usualy borrow.

yes, i'm ready and you're ready? flora asked taking the hemet.

yes, but it's a password for you to come on the leva-bike, helia told her.

i think i know what it is, flora said.

really? it took me 20 minutes for choose one!

here it comes!"i love you" flora told him.

dammit! it was right! how did you guess?

well, everytime you have a password it always is "i love you!, flora told him, making him blush

i can't figure out anything else, it isn't my fault, helia told her.

well, let's get going, before we die before we get out of here, flora joked.

good idea, helia said and flora put on the helmet and they drive away.

on the way Helia was nearly crashing in the trees.

Helia, can you drive this things right? flora asked him, she doesn't want to crash.

i don't know, i think it's broken! Helia screamed and crashed into one of the trees.

Helia! flora fled off the leva bike and Helia tried to stop the leva bike.

then he stopped the leve-bike, flora came and asked if he was alright.

i'm fine, what about you, but helia answered his question then se saw that her helmet was broken and her leg was broken.

not so god? helia said.

Helia! that was the last time i drived with you in the forest! flora shouted and trashed her helmet on helia's face.

i'm going home! flora said angry.

but flora... helia couldn't finish, cause flora was already gone.

great, what am i doing now? helia asked.

maybe you should go to redfountain, a voice said.

Riven! what are you doing here? helia said and saw riven came out

of the forest.

looking for you, helia. what happened? riven asked with an evil smile.

i was driving the leva bike and we crashed in a tree. helia told him.

i don't think flora want to see you more, i crashed in a tree with Musa and we broke up.

are she still mad at you? helia asked.

yes, she hate me for that.

i must tell flora i'm sorry. helia said and was just going to run to alfea, but riven took his arm and pushed him to RF (red fountain).

next day in alfea flora was still angry about yesterday. the winx was trying too cheer her upo.

flora, don't worry, me and riven made the same mistake, but we broke up, Musa told her.

i should break up with Helia, flora said.

are you crazy! chatta said and came in to the room.

i think that is the best thing to do, flora said.

flora, you love Helia! Stella said.

stella's right, and if the tecnologic mobilizer is right, you,re made for each other, tecna said.

everybody looked confused at her.

i asked a computer date website! tecna translated

what does computers know about love? bloom asked.

nothing, layla said.

i'm going to call Helia, flora said and called him on her mobile phone.

_hello? it's Helia._

hi helia it's flora

_oh, hi!_

Helia, about what happened yesterday...

_i know, i'm sorry, but..._

it's over!

_what, are you breaking up with me?_

yes, i don't like you anymore, until you can at least control you stupid brain!

_but flora..._

click!

flora hung up the phone.

(_over it_ of asley tisdale is playing in the background)

flora are in magix and think about Helia.

_them we met, i liked you, i didn't thoght you were dangerous._

_then you kissed me, i was in love with you, and now i hate you._

_i never want to see you again, never...__never__...never..._

flora are going to the flower shop and see the flower helia gave to her once.

_who am i trying too fool... i love you, and now it's too late._

(at RF)

what? she broke up! sky said to Helia shocked.

i know, helia said, he had a few tears in his eyes.

it's incredible! you didn't do anything! brandon said.

actually... i hurted her. helia told them.

how did you hurt her? timmy asked.

we was driving the leva-bike, and suddenly i couldn't control it and we crashed in a tree and she broke her leg. she said it was the last time she was driving with me. suddenly riven came out of the forest.

helia told them.

Riven? brandon asked.

where is Riven, now? sky asked looking around.

he was here a second ago... timmy said.

(near the lake)

flora stood near the lake and looked at her reflection in the water.

suddenly she saw Riven's reflection.

oh! hi riven! flora said.

hi flora, i heard that you and Helia broke up.

yes, he almost killed me!

i understand, i did the same thing with Musa.

i heard about it. flora said.

if you are sad, you can cry out on me. riven said.

thank you,riven, flora said and cried, and riven hugged her.

if you want, i can take you to a good place. riven told her.

ok, thak you riven, flora said while sobbing.

they drived out of there and riven spend the whole day with Her.

well it was a nice day... flora said and hugged riven.

yes it was, well... do you want to... go out tomorrow? riven asked.

yes, i really want to.

ok. se ya tomorrow.

yes! goodbye,riven!

(riven's thoghts)

_yes, she like me!_

_the idea to sabotage Helia's leva-bike to get Flora to myself was brilliant. tomorrow i'll ask if she want to be my gielfriend, and then Helia is gonna be so angry on her. and then i'll tell him that Flora is my girlfriend and he will never wanna get her !_

(at RF) have you found riven yet? saladin asked.

not yet, grandpa'. helia told Saladin.

hey, what are you looking for? riven asked.

RIVEN! shouted everybody.

where were you? spencer asked.

i was at the lake, riven answered.

what were you doing there? Helia asked.

eeehhh... nothing,absolutely nothing.

then you say so, you have done something bad, brandon said.

eeehhhh... i must go, see you guys later!

bye riven, timmy shouted.

(at alfea)

so flora, where were you? stella asked.

i was with Riven, flora said.

what were you doing with him? layla asked.

he comforted me, and we are going to met each other tomorrow, flora told them.

why was he with you? Bloom asked.

he wanna comfort me, and he hugged me, flora said romantic.

everybody just stare at her like she was crazy.

he did what? tecna asked her.

he hugged me, flora said.

but you aren't made for each other! tecna shouted in flora's face.

have you asked a computer again?bloom ask.

well... yes,but don't you know me by now? tecna ask.


	2. date and girlfriend

hi everybody! sorry for the long wait,but i actually forget that i had this story,can you forgive me? and if you want,you can choose what my next story will be about,and i'm only gonna write about winx club,so if you want'write to me what the next story will be about,and i write it! on with the story!

well,we know one thing,Tecna,that you are sometimes hopeless,bloom said.

i agree,Bloom, layla said.

girls,i'm going to sleep,see you guys tomorrow! flora said

godnight,flora! stella said.

the next morning it was a sunday,and Flora waited for Riven.

then he came.

hi, Riven! flora said and hugged him.

Hi flora,darling, riven answered. ready to go? he asked.

oh,yes, where are you taking me today? flora asked.

well,i'm going to take you to a resturant today, and then we go to the beach,and on the beach,i might ask you something, riven answered,hugging her.

they got to the resturant,and then they went to the beach.

on the bus,riven were pretty happy.

Riven? have something good happened today,or? flora ask

oh,no,flora,i'm just thinking, he answered.

they got off the bus,and flora dressed off,she had a swim suit under her clothes,and riven had a surfing suit under his clothes,and he had brought his surf board with him.

flora lyed in the sun and relaxed,and riven went surfing on the waves.

flora took a swim,and swimmed to riven,and he carried her up on the surfboard, and she pushed him away, and started to surf,and she were wery good,riven realized.

after,they made sausages and camp banana ( hot banana and melted chockolade inside,i jused to eat it while camping with my family on the summers in greece). then their food was eaten,it was sunset,and riven carried flora to the water and trashed her in the water. she got up(i jused to do this with my boyfriend,but we broke up,and he moved to canada).

flora? riven asked when they were on their way back.

yes,Riven? flora ask.

well,flora,do you want to be my girlfriend? riven ask.

oh,riven,... of course! i love you! flora shouted and jumped up and kissed hin on the mouth.

i need to stop now,tell me what you liked,and what was bad,if it was something bad, see you later! from florahelialover


End file.
